Yours Truly, Cato
by The Knife Throwing Expert
Summary: "I smile at the note that Cato wrote and gave Marvel to hand over to me. I notice that room is quiet. Mrs. B isn't going on and on about 'great movies about the greatest events of a great nation'. "Clove, would you like to share with the whole class what you're doing back there?" she asks. Suddenly I hear her heels clicking against the floor as she walks over." Full summary inside.


**Pairing: Cato & Clove**

**Summary:_ I smile at the note that Cato wrote and gave Marvel to hand over to me. I notice that room is quiet. Mrs. B isn't going on and on about 'great movies about the greatest events of a great nation'. "Clove, would you like to share with the whole class what you're doing back there?" she asks. Suddenly I hear her heels clicking against the floor as she walks over. "What's that?" she points to the letter laying on my table. "Nothing." I gulp. _Cato and Clove are dating. Cato decides to pass a note to Clove in class. What happens when they get caught?**

**This is a High School AU which means no Hunger Games and Panem. Also, I just want to let you all know that this is a one-shot, so enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and the cover for this one-shot. The cover was created by prettygirlr2d2 and Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy.**

* * *

"Another movie all of you should watch is 'Behind Enemy Lines: Axis of Evil'. The plot is nothing related to the first movie, but it's a fictional explanation for the mushroom cloud that appeared in North Korea." My U.S history, Mrs. Brizelta says. For half of the period she's been talking about some movies that reflect moments in American History. Before suggesting 'Behind the Enemy Lines: Axis of Evil' she was talking about another movie called 'Pearl Harbor'.

"I watched it. That Lt. Robert James sure is guy candy." Glimmer, the captain of the school cheerleading team, comments.

"Ms. Gernish, I hope you realize that movies aren't about the actor's good looks." Mrs. Brizelta tells her.

"You are very right, Mrs. Brizelta." The blonde agrees. When our teacher nods and looks away, Glimmer mocks Mrs. B's stern look. Redhead Fiona, or as everyone calls her Finch, laughs softly.

"Hey," Marvel, a friend of mine and the person who sits to the right of me taps my shoulder gently.

I crane my head "Yes?" I ask. He hands me a piece of paper that has been neatly folded into a little rectangle.

I give him a questioning look. In response, he nods his head over at Cato. Cato is my boyfriend of two years. We started dating ever since we were freshmens. He asked me to be his girlfriend by trying to impress me with his baking skills, which weren't so great. The _Will You be my girlfriend? _Was written with blue frosting laying on top of a burnt red velvet cake.

I look at Cato who motions for me to read it then back at the letter in Marvel's hands. I reluctantly take it, knowing how sneaky Cato can be sometimes. I unfold it and smooth out a few wrinkles and read: _Hey there sexy, turn that frown upside down. _Frown? I'm not frowning, sometimes when I daydream my eyes look lifeless or that's what my friends tell me. I check if Mrs. Brizelta is looking in my direction before writing down my response. Nope, she's still blabbering on about some kind of movie with a female soldier as the main character. I grab my dark purple mechanical pencil and lean over to write: _Is this really necessary? This is our last period and we're going to see each other after school. _I fold it back to its original form and give it to Marvel.

While waiting for Cato to write back, I turn to Mrs. Brizelta and nod my head with every word she says to make it look as if I were paying attention. Fortunately for me Cato, Marvel, and I sit near the back making it difficult for the teacher to spot us passing notes, but better to be safe than sorry. Marvel tosses the letter onto my table. _Ofcourse it's necessary, how else am I going to talk to you?_ Try a cellphone. _I heard about this mobile device called a cellphone. You can use it to call and text someone_,I sarcastically write back. When he gets the letter, he smirks at me and shakes his head, placing the tone of sarcasm in that sentence. He knows how sarcastic I can be. _I don't have it with me, I forgot to unplug it from the charger so it's still on my night stand. _

Me: _Someone must've been in a hurry._

Cato: _Because that someone didn't want to be late picking his girlfriend up. ~Yours Truly, Cato._

I giggled at the way Cato ended his letter. It's just a silly note to his girlfriend, he doesn't have to be formal. Regardless, I appreciate him making me feel so important. Cato knows how to make me smile, laugh, and feel loved. _My, what a formal style of writing. _I write back, wanting to sound like a southern belle. I wait for his expression and smile when he chuckles. _Hey, don't tease. Mr. Alfaen really taught us how to write letters well._ Mr. Alfaen is Cato's L.A teacher and this week he's teaching his student how to write a letter in a formal format. I say he's doing a good job. _I wasn't teasing, I was admiring it. _

Cato: _Awww, you're so sweet Clover. _I smile at the note that Cato wrote and gave Marvel to hand over to me. Cato gave me that nickname on our third date when we went bowling and I beat his ass. I notice that room is quiet. Mrs. B isn't going on and on about 'great movies about the greatest events of a great nation'.

"Clove, would you like to share with the whole class what you're doing back there?" she asks. And I thought that she couldn't see me all the way back here.

"Shit," I say quietly.

"What was that?" my teacher questions, apparently not very quiet.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Oh really?" Suddenly I hear her heels clicking against the floor as she walks over.

"What's that?" she points to the letter laying on my table.

"Nothing." I gulp.

"If it's really 'nothing' why don't you read it in front of the whole class?" she motions for me to start walking to the front of the entire classroom and stand in the front. When I reach the front, I look over at Cato. His eyes are apologetic. I don't blame him, he was just being Cato and tried to save me from boredom.

"Go on." Mrs. B says.

I don't have to read this letter, you know. I can just make something up. Maybe I'll just make it seem like Cato was asking me something about school. That wouldn't hurt, right? I can probably say that he was asking me if I was done with my chemistry project. See, there's nothing to worry about. It's settled, I read out a non-existent dialogue about a school project and Mrs. B will just leave it at that and send me back to my desk. But it won't be easy. I'm going to have to make stuff up along as I look at the paper, I clear my throat. "It's my fault." Everyone turns to Cato.

"I was the one who passed it to her, but I was just asking her if she was done with her project." He adds.

"For what class?" Mrs. Brizelta crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Cato expectantly.

"Environmental science." He lies.

"Okay, then. Just don't fool around next time. You may return to your seat, Clove."

I nod and walk back to my desk with a feeling that some of my classmates' eyes are following me.

"What movie was I talking about?" Mrs. Brizelta tries to pick up where she left off.

"Thanks." I mouth to Cato. He gives me a thumbs-up and smiles.

The bell rings. I breathe a sigh of relief. Now I can talk to my boyfriend properly.

* * *

**To my readers of _Underestimated: _I am so sorry for not updating for a long time, but the good news is that the chapter is complete and all that's left to do is for my beta reader to proofread it. **

**Once this idea came to mind, it didn't want to get out of my head so I wrote it down. I hope you liked it! (:**


End file.
